Crete (Muslim)
Sunni|culture = Egyptian Arab Accepted cultures: Greek|tech_group = Muslim|government = Iqta|capital = Iqritiya (Arabic) / Crete (163)|rank = Duchy|tag = CRR}} General Information Crete is an Egyptian island nation that is playable from 824 to 961. In 961, Crete is annexed by Byzantium. See also: Crete (Christian), Byzantium, Egypt, Abbasid Strategy Decisions Form Egypt Requirements: * Primary culture is Egyptian Arab * Is not the: ** European Union ** Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Ottomans ** Arabia * Egypt does not exist * Is not a Celestial Empire * Has an administration technology of at least level 65 * Capital is Cairo (361) * Is not a subject nation * Is not at war * Owns the core provinces: Cairo (361), Rashid (362), Dumyat (363), Alexandria (358), Faiyum (359) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Egypt * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Egypt Region * Become Kingdom if Duchy * If an HRE member and not an elector, all provinces are removed from the Empire. * Government changes to Despotic Monarchy * Randomly owned province with Egyptian Arab culture ** Gain 1 Base Tax * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Arabia Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Arabic Culture Group * Arabia does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 55 * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Alexandria, Cairo, Aleppo, Jerusalem, Damascus, Medina, Mecca, Aden, Sanaa, Al-Aridand, Qatif, Muscat, Nizwa, and Baghdad Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Arabia * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Mashriq, Egypt and Arabia areas. * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector, all provinces are removed from the Empire. Unify Islam Requirements: * Power points is 100 in: ** Administrative ** Military ** Diplomatic * Owns or a vassal owns the provinces: ** Cordoba, Tunis, Fez, Mecca, Medina, Damascus, Aden, Muscat, Baghdad, Samarkand, Zaranj * All owned provinces are in the Muslim religion group Upon Enactment: * Adds the modifier A United Islam for the rest of the campaign: ** -20% Stability Cost Modifier ** +2% Missionary Strength ** +2 Tolerance of the True Faith ** +1 Tolerance of Heretics * Lose 100 points in ** Administrative ** Military ** Diplomatic Arabian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +15% National Manpower Modifier # -15% Land Attrition Ideas: # Indian Ocean Trade: +15% Trade Steering # Arabian Horses: -10% Cavalry Cost # Land of the Prophet: -1 National Unrest # Spreading of the Prophet's Word: +1% Missionary Strength # Bedouin Traders: +10% Global Trade Power # Coffea Arabica: +10% Production Efficiency # Arabia: +1 Yearly Prestige Ambitions: # +1 Land Leader Shock Category:Countries Category:Egyptian Arab countries Category:Arabic countries Category:European countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Iqtas Category:Duchy (Rank)